Ultraman Ace (character)
, also known as Ultraman A, is the fifth of the Ultra Brothers to arrive on Earth. He brought a revolution, as being the first Ultra to possess two human hosts at the same time. He arrived on Earth to guard it from the evil clutches of the diabolical Yapool, who aimed at conquering Earth, using diabolical monsters (known as Chouju) created by him. History Ultraman Ace Ultraman Ace takes the genre in a different direction. At the beginning of the series, it takes a man and a woman to change into him, giving Ace the courage of a man and a woman's love for peace. Yapool, an ancient interdimensional creature from ancient times with similarities to Satan and Legion, sought after the planet of Earth and tried to conquer it with a campaign that involved his experiments known as Choju. The first super weapon sent to Earth, Velokron, ravaged a city and took on TAC, a special forces unit created by the Self Defense Force to defend the Earth from kaiju. Two of Velokron's unfortunate victims were Hokuto Seiji and Minami Yoko. Before they were dead long, the first five Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, decided to revive the duo for trying to help young children get away from the Choju and to fight off Yapool's forces. Ace decided to be the one to go as he had both of them be his host. Yapool has used not only Choju, but also recruited other aliens, humans that sold their souls to him for Choju possession, and even himself, to assassinate Ace and TAC only to be brought down in absolute defeat. After the destruction of one of Yapool's oldest Choju, Lunatyx, Minami revealed she was one of the last natives from the moon and gave her Ultra-Ring to Hokuto as she had to leave, but promised she would return every once in a while. Ever since, Hokuto has been Ace's host and their efforts were just the same. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few choju to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of Nebula M-78. Ever since, Ace has appeared to help later Ultras in their times of need. Ultraman Ace still retains his connection to Hokuto Seiji as his human host, as seen in Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Taro Ultraman Ace reappeared in several episodes as a guest star. Ultraman Ace brought Kotaro's Body to Ultrawoman Mother after Kotaro was killed by a plane crash. Ultraman Ace appeared to help the Ultra Brothers on the battle with Alien temperor Hokoto seiji appeared in her as well and he Brought the Ultra Bell against Murora then he is last seen facing Tyrant using Metallium Beam failing Tyrant left after a Beatdown then Ultraman Ace sent out a Ultra SOS Ultraman Leo Ultraman Ace reappeared in this series to get the Ultra Key from Alien Baboulu and used his metallic beam on Leo trying to get the Key back. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman Ace reappeared in this movie. Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Brothers Ultraman Ace reappeared in this movie as one of the main protagonists. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Ace reappeared in Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Ace was talking to Marina of GUYS saying he should destroy the towers when they tried to Lunatkys appeared ! Ultraman Ace fought the monster and finished it with the Metallium Beam and Yuuko Greets him once again and transform. Ultraman Ace was also with the Ultra Brothers to destroy the Sunblock that was covering the sun with the Metallium Beam and was seen with Ultraseven at the end before Flying Back Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Ultraman Ace reappeared in this movie as one of the main protagonists. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Ace is one of the many ultras that appeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Although not playing a prominent role in the film, Ultraman Ace joins Ultraman Jack and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Ace was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed also with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Ultraman Ace reappeared in the prequel to the Ultra Galaxy Legends film. Ultraman Zero the Movie:The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Ace reappeared in this movie. Ultraman Ace was one of the Ultraman to protect the Land of Light after the Darclops Zero was about to destroy it Ultraman Retsuden In a removed scene from the Ultraman Saga film, before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The mighty brothers arrived in the field of battle, and each went to fight the monsters, with Ace going straight to his old nemesis Velokron. After a short battle, Ace used his signature move, the Metallium Beam, and finished off his old rival once and for all. Physical Attributes * Height: 40 meters *Weight: 45,000 tons *Flight speed: Mach 20 *Running speed: 1,000 kilometers per hour *Aquatic speed: 80 knots (150 kilometres per hour) *Home planet: The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Human form: Seiji Hokuto and Yuuko Minami *Transformation item: Ultra Rings *Jumping distance: 900 m *Brawn: 140,000 tons *Hobbies: Versification *Occupation: Space ranger. After the return from Earth, Ace went to the Andromeda galaxy branch of the Space Garrison and scouts the district. *Weaknesses: can handle extreme pressure. *Family structure: an orphan, and was brought up by the Father and Mother of Ultra. Therefore, Ace is the adoptive cousin of Seven and the adoptive brother of Taro. Techniques *'Metallium Ray': Ultraman Ace's Signature Weapon. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Guillotine': Ace's cutting ability. Ace crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. *'Ace Slash': Ace's variation of the Ultra Slash, it comes in a variety of forms and can be duplicated several times before being thrown. **'Star Beam Cutter': Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. They can slice through monsters easily. Also has explosive effects. **'Palm Cutter': A wedge-shaped cutter beam that can be emitted from Ace's palm. It can slice through almost anything. *'Ultra-Neo Barrier': By placing both hands outward in front of him, Ace can create a large shield of energy that can deflect most attacks. *'Space Q': If surrounded by his comrades and is provided with their energy, Ace can form a ball of their combined powers from within his head crest and can hurl it at opponents. It is highly explosive and very powerful. *'Static Blast': Ace can emit a stream of red lighting bolts from his clasped hands. Very powerful. *'Timer Shot': Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Fire Stream': Ace can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. *'Ace Vacuum': Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. *'Ultra-Rings': Ace can create energy rings used to capture/unsnare enemies. He has an almost umlimited supply of rings. *'Light Ball': A powerful, red energy ball generated between Ace's two hands, then fired by thrusting both hands forward. *'Stop Flash': Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. *'Double Ace Ray': Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. *'Ultra-Shower:' Ace can emit a stream of water from his palms in order to extinguise flames. *'Ace Blade': Ace can create a sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. Transformation Ultra Rings: Hokuto and Minami are each given a ring to summon Ultraman Ace. When the rings touch, both hosts combine to form Ultraman Ace. After Minami left back to the moon, Hokuto wore both rings and was able to transform into Ace on his own. Toy Release Information Bandai has released the Ultra Hero Series figure of Ultraman Ace. The toy will released by Bandai on year 2000 and repainted / resculpted in 2009. In Ultra Hero Series figure, Ace is released as the 5th releases. !BiywGBwBGk~$(KGrHqQOKkQEsnuUi Q BLQ)J9SUzg~~ 35.jpg|Ultraman Ace's figure in the Ultra Hero Series 2009 release Gallery Ultraman Ace.jpg Ultramanacevsmonstersdu.jpg Ace,Jack,80.png|Ace,Jack & 80 prepare to make combo beam UltramanAce.jpg Uace.JPG Ultramn Ace.JPG ace fight.jpg|ace fighting ace brothers.jpg ace fight !!!!!.jpg Ultrmn Ac Sj Hkt & Yk Mnm.jpg|Hokuto and Minami, performing the original transformation. Ultrmn Ac Sj Hkt.jpg|Hokuto performing the (current) transformation into Ultraman Ace cz.png untitledcs.png Ultrmn Ace.JPG|Ultraman Ace's Artwork chara_25.png Trivia *Ultraman Ace was the first and only Ultraman to require two hosts to transform. Later, he has only one. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a female host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a recurring villain, Yapool. *His head crest resembles Ultraseven's crest. *Ace is called the Choju Hunter because almost all of his enemies were Choju. See also *Hokuto Seiji - Ace's (current) Human Host *Yuuko Minami - Ace's former female Human Host *Ultraman Ace (series) - Ultraman Ace's debut and star series Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ultras With Fin Head